Ninfomania
by gissellgn
Summary: Malhumorado, celopata, insaciable, y sadico, ese es Sasuke, Hinata padecera, sus mas diabolicas perversiones y peticiones, no por conveniencia ni por amor.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I Sellada

-Entonces, ¿Soy debil?- pronuncio Hinata indignada

-No precisamente, tienes un gran potencial pero...-Hinata apreto los puños con furia.

Recientemente habian recuperado el cuerpo de Madara, extrajeron sus celulas, querian un conejillo de indias, alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarla, pero no tan importante para poder sacrificarlo, a Hinata le quedaba claro, le dabia rabia, pero le entristecía aun más.

-Lo lamento Kakashi- sama, pero me niego, si eso era todo me retiro- dio media vuelta rechinando los dientes

-Hinata... no es una petición- dijo con voz sería - lo lamento mucho, no podemos esperar mas.

Hinata acomuló suficiente chacra en la mano para que este tomara forma de tigre y dio un golpe al aire con tal fuerza que rompio la pared que se encontraba por detras de Kakashi y tan preciso que dejó ileso al Hokage

-No le pido permiso para negarme, eh dicho que no lo haré y eso es todo, a menos que quiera problemas conmigo, nunca olvide, que por debil que yo sea, sigo siendo una Hyuga, la primera del nombre, y si lo que busca es obligarme, esta muy jodido mentalmente.

-Hinata!-Grito con voz reprobatoria

-No soy un puñetero raton de laboratorio- sin decir más salio de ahí ignorando las miradas de los habitantes de Konoha

Nunca lo lograria, su destino era ser subestimada toda su vida, por cualquiera, ser pateada y humillada, Hinata se limpio las lagrimas, y se dirigio a un lugar apartado de Konoha, a mitad del bosque, sintio el aura de un acompañante, no cualquiera, Sasuke Uchiha "El vengador" la acompañaba silenciosamente, pretendiendo no estar ahi, pero Hinata era demasiado sensible y su energia era demasiado evidente, sabia que estaba a salvo, al principio le era incomodo, pero al ver que el no se movia, pensó en ignorarle.

Sentia la mirada puesta sobre ella, una penetrante que le hacia tener ligeros escalofriós, el deseo tampoco le era indiferente, le parecia obvio que el queria montarsela, como muchos hombres lo habían deseado antes, esa mirada la recibía en muchas ocasiones, le irritaban casi todas, se sentia sucia y desnuda, pero ese sentimiento combinado con la ira, provocaba en la ojiluna un ligero cosquilleo en el estomago y un tímido sonrojo.

Aprobecho ese jugeton sentimiento, y pensó en jugar con el ojinegro, Hinata se quito su chamarra y su ramera, dejandose un top de rejilla que solo le cubria los senos, Hinata ya no era la chica inocente que antes, habia dejado de tartamudear y sonrojarse, se habia rendido con Naruto, despues de que la Haruno alfin le dijera que si, despues de ese golpe emocional dejo de ser tan compasiva, fue doloroso, y liberador, puso aun lado el amor dando lugar a alguien con agilidad increible y fuerza desmediada, sin sentir piedad, pero nadie parecia notar sus cambios y sus avances, incluso aprendio a utilizar su feminidad y belleza para obtener información, se quito sus pantalonsillos, y se quedo con un short de licra que dejaba ver sus muslos, se amarro su cabello en una coleta y comenzó a pelear con algunos troncos y muñecos que se encontraban en el lugar

El ojinegro admiraba el expectaculo embebido, su miembro comenzaba a pedir atencion, mas cuando posaba su mirada en sus piernas que se movian con agilidad y elegancia, pero tambien sabia que esas piernas eran mortales, Sasuke comenzo a tocarse, y sin dase cuenta activo su sharingan, Hinata paro en seco, activo su byakugan, Sasuke subio sus pantalones bajo del arbol, era inutil esconderse, o tratar de escapar cuando habia sido descubierto.

-¿Disfrutando la vista Sasuke-san?-Dijo cuando Sasuke salio de las sombras

-Por supuesto- Sonrio ladinamente - Sabias que te miraba-dijo convencido

-Ser una ninja especializada en rastreo y no persivir a mi acosador, seria patetico.

-Acosador, es una palabra...

-Apropiada- Concluyo la chica que parecia un pequeño gatito enfrente de un lobo.

\- sin embargo tu no tuviste problemas con eso, para actuar tan provocativa, ¿Quieres que te folle o no? - Sasuke no espero a que Hinata respondiera y la tomo por la cintura y la beso con profundidad, la abrazo con fuerza juntando sus cuerpos.

Hinata apenas procesaba lo que pasaba, estaba besando con Sasuke, no, el la estaba besando mientras la manoseba, sin un poco de romantisismo, la tocaba con vulgaridad, pero el tenia unas malditas manos de dios, incluso esos toqueteos vulgares la incitaban a no separarse, la recosto en el pasto y beso su cuello humedamente para despues llegar a sus pechos que masajeaba con una mano cuandos sus labios llegaron al centro de su seno Sasuke comenzo a chupear con desesperacion, la ojiluna daba algunos gemidos bajos cuando sentía los dientesde Sasuke mordiendo su carne. Sasuke estaba apurado, queria entrar en ella tan pronto como pudiera, le quitó la licra y bajo sus pantalones la masturbo un poco, aunque eso era incesario, ella estaba tan humeda que sus dedos no tenian dificultad para entrar en ella, la beso y le miro un segundo

-Sasuke- dijo jadeando

Sin mas, se hicieron uno, la primera embestida fue lenta, casi con ternura, estaba humeda, pero tambien muy estrecha, era virgen, y Sasuke, no podia sentirse mas feliz, Hinata se removio incomoda, era una experiencia distinta, rara y un poco dolorosa, sintio un leve ardor en su espalda, pero los besos que sasuke le propinaba la distrajeron, el empezó con un vaivén lento, el cuerpo de Hinata comenzó a acostumbrarse, y entonces empezó a gustarle, los besos humedos en el cuello, exactamente en el lugar que le hacia estremecer.

-Eres mia- gruño entre gemido, y comenzó a ir mas rapido.

Hinata enterro sus uñas en su espalda, y mordió su labio en un intento, inutil, de callar sus gemidos, Sasuke, masajeo denuevo sus pechos, mas agresivo, y la beso de forma ruda, dejando una marca debajo de sus labios, Hinata estaba llegando y el con ella, era el punto, fue tan rapido como podia y ella enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Sasuke, estallando segundos después. Se quedaron un segundo quietos, el recostado sobre ella, sin recargar todo su peso, para evitar hacerle daño. Ella lo miro, aún incrédula.

-¿Sasuke-san?-dijo con un leve sonrojo

-hmp

-Tengo que vestirme- hizo un gesto para que el se quitara de ensima, obedeció de mala gana.

-Eres mia Hyuga- Sasuke se acomodo su ramera y se puso sus pantalones y Hinata le miro enfadada- toda mia, para siempre, que no se te olvide.

-No puedes decir eso, esto, no significa nada

-Te equivocas, rantoncito, literalmente, pusiste tu vida en mis manos. No te preocupes, no interferire con tu trabajo.

-A que te refieres? Estas loco, mira yo se que tienes un monton de estupidas tras de ti, pero honestamente, yo no estoy precisamente enamorada.

Sasuke rio-ni yo de ti, por eso es divertido, porque tienes cuerpo y cara de angel, corromperte, verte llorar, me comolacera mucho

-Eres asqueroso.

-lo se, lose, mira, a los Uchiha nos persigue una maldición, si quieres llamarle asi, te acabo de hacer mia, te elegi y eras virgen, entonces, tener sexo, fue como firmar un contrato, se formo un sello en tu espalda, que me permite hacer contigo, lo que quiera, tengo algunas ideas creativas.

-Eres imbesil- grito furiosa, apunto de irse, Sasuke formo un sello y Hinata se congelo

-Ven-murmuro, una fuerza invisible goberno el cuerpo de Hinata y la movio hasta que estuvo de pie ante el y permaneció ahí inmovil, si habla, Sasuke tomo su barbilla, y la beso levemente-Hinata sintio que la fuerza la dejo, volvió moverse con libertad y empujo a Sasuke, con tanta fuerza, como pudo.

-Me das asco

-Hmp, igual me preteneces, entre mas rapido lo entiendas mas facil será, pero no todo es tan malo, nuestros hijos seran hermosos.- Sasuke desaparecio tras una nube

-Y que tiene eso de bueno? -Dijo al borde de las lagrimas-nadie quiere tener hijos con un moustro - Hinata abrazo sus rodillas y lloro como cuando era niña, en silencio- caeras Sasuke, igual que paso con tu familia.

Sasuke le oyó tras un arbol, y sonrio ladinamente.

Nota de la autora

Probablemente ya leyerón esta historia, les suena o algo, con el mismo nombre, de Shirany, yo soy Shirany, asi que no hay problema, olvide mi contraseña y pues valio cheto, pero, decidi reescribir la historia, dandole otro enfoque, notaran diferencias, espero hacerla mas logica, o mejor, subire poco a poco mis otras historias (algunas) revisare los review estos dias, asi que si quieren ir a leerlas en la otra cuenta y escribir un comentaria porque quieren que siga la historia, pos bueno :3

tambien recibo critica, porfavor, si les gusta la idea o la historia haganme saber en que puedo mejorar, que estoy haciendo bien y que estoy haciendo mal, si necesita drama, salseo, sean duros, :3 me quiero dedicar a esto, quiero ser escritoria, algun dia lo seré por eso, sean tan meticulosos y odiosos como deseen, saquen su odio jajajajja los amo

bais


	2. Chapter 2

**A las que leyeron el capitulo anteriormente** **UNA DISCULPA TAN GRANDE COMO EL MUNDO** **NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA, AGRADZCO A CHERRYMARCE POR INFORMARMELO :3**

ADVERTENCIA

SE QUE DEBÍ DECIRLO ANTES, ESTE FIC, ES VIOLENTO, SI ERES DEMASIADO FEMINISTA (lo que es perfecto ) ESTO NO ES PARA TI :3

II

Hinata se despertó a duras penas sintiendose agotada y derrotada, se miro al espejo tras ponerse las pantuflas, tenia los ojos hinchados, habia llorado hasta quedarse dormida, tenia algunas ojeras, desganada se desvistio y trato de mirarse la espalda, por encima de sus caderas, tenia un sello, largo, con figuras en forma de llamas, le ardia levemente, le dieron ganas de llorar denuevo, pero se contuvo.

-Eres fuerte Hyuga, mas fuerte que ese bastardo - pensó.

Después de darse un largo baño, tratando de relajar su cuerpo, fue a la biblioteca, se iba a deshacer de ese sello, costará lo que costará, y haría sufrir a Sasuke, lo torturaria y luego lo destruiría de mil maneras, lo juró. Pero antes tenía que descubrir que demonios le pasaba. Recordo la sensación de ser incapaz de controlar su cuerpo, moviendose en contra de su voluntad como si fuese una muñeca, la sensación de sumision total, le parecio perturbador, se dio un par de golpesillos en las mejillas para dejar de pensar en eso.

Pasó por toda la aldea tratando pasando desapercibida, no le fue difícil, parecer inexistente era una de sus mejores habilidades, portaba una sudadera beige con manchas lilas, que ocultaban sus curvas, un short clasicos de ninja y sus típicas sandias, llego a un edificio grande y viejo, entró y preguntó por libros con sellos antiguos, libros de historia de las lineas sanguíneas en Konoha y sellos malditos, la bibliotecaria le miro sorprendida.

-Una misión, trato de comprender mejor a lo que me enfrento-repuso antes de que la señorita hiciera preguntas, le indico los pasillos en dónde se encontraban aquellos documentos y le recomendo algunos, tambien le entrego una llave

-Cuidala, es del pasillo 10.1, la seccion de sellos prohibidos, puede que te sirvan, esta al final, hay una pequeña sala ahí y podrás leer con calama, de esta llave solo hay dos copias, te la entrego porque se que eres de suma confianza, cuidala-advirtió.

\- Gracias- Hinata le sonrió amablemente y salió en busca de información, revisó las tapas de los libros y tomo los que le parecieron mas acertados, Lineas de sangre II Uchiha, Sellos: como hacerlos y deshacerse de ellos, Mitos, secretos y misterios de Los Uchiha, todos le parecían inútiles , en cuanto al tema, sin embargo con un poco de suerte talvez encontraría algúno que pudiera servir. Tomo un cuadernillo y una pluma, entró a la sección de sellos prohibidos con algunos libros en la mano, se acomo en una mesa pequeña y enpezo a leer cuidadosamente, el byakugan le permitio leer mas rapido, se paro varias ocaciones tratando de encontrar algún título que le fuese de ayuda, escucho la puerta cerrarse, una fuerte energía se acercaba, saco el kunay que guardaba en su sandalia y busco por toda la habitación, bufo al no encontrar nada y desactivo su byakugan pensando que sólo había sido su imaginación, pero entonces la luces se apagaron y la atacaron desde la espalda, derribandola, Hinata activo denuevo su linea sucesoria y concentro chakra en su espalda, como defensa total, el sujeto se quito velozmente de su espalda, Hinata se levanto de un movimiento y arrojo su kunay apuntando a la persona que veia solo con su byakugan, pero pronto se arrepintió al reconocer a su asaltante.

-Naruto-kun-Dijo sorprendida cubriendose la boca - lo lo...- No podia negar que su relación con el rubio hiperactivo habia cambiando despues de la cuarta guerra ninja, eso le hizo pensar que tendria oportunidad con el, sin embargo Naruto sólo la veia como su amiga, la reconocia como una buena ninja y ocacionalmente la trataba con rudeza y hacia ataques sorpresivos como ese.

-No, no fue mi culpa, debi ser mas rapido- dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que escurria del rasguño de la mejilla- Sobre todo si se trata de ti.

-¿Qué haces aqui?

-¿Te molesta?

-No es eso

-Te escuche hablar sobre una nueva mision con la bibliotecaria...

-Eso...

-¿Es una mentira? A que si- Sonrio picaramente- ¿Que te obliga a mentir? Estas en la zona de adultos Hinata, ¿Eres una pervertida?

-Detente Naruto-kun- Sonrio tontamente, y empezo a sentir el calor en sus mejillas- Solo queria despejar mi mente

El rubio miro los libros incrédulo.

-Literatura ligera ¿Eh...?- Dijo con sarcasmo, y tomo un libro, leyendo la portada arqueo una ceja- Estas investigando al clan Uchiha, ¿Esto es sobre Sasuke? - dijo levemente mas serio Hinata se sonrojo - Estás interesada en Sasuke? le hablare sobre ti, aunque no te prometo nada, el es un poco...

-No se trata de eso, porfavor, no le digas nada.

-Aunque honestamente dudo que saber sobre la historia de su familia te ayude con el, siempre esta rodeado de chicas y tu eres tan timida...

-Ya dije, qué no se trata de eso...

\- Claro-Dijo chocando sus manos- Alomejor te ayude a tratarlo mejor, eres lista ¿eh? Aunque pienso que seria mejor que le hablaras directamente...

-Naruto-kun...

-Sasuke es del tipo serio, y siempre esta molesto, pero tu eres linda, dulce- Hinata se sonrojo totalemte- y sueles ser callada, pero no se si tu puedas soportar su mal humor, es decir, aveces...

-Naruto kun- dijo secamente y el rubio dejo de hablar - Odio a Sasuke, y quiero destruirlo, por eso, no le digas nada- Naruto le miro seriamente

\- Ya entiendo, no quieres que nadie se entrometa -Alzó las manos mientras sonreía- aveces pienso que eres mas peligrosa que Sakura, las mujeres dan miedo - Naruto tomo la mejilla de Hinata en un acto de cariño - Estoy seguro que si eres tan dulce y linda como siempre, el caera, todos caen ante ti, de veras- Un brillo aparecio en los ojos de Hinata

-Todos menos tu- pensó - Si- fue lo que dijo, con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas, quiza, no es una mala idea. ser linda y tierna...

Oyo a naruto salir y suspiro resignada, volteo con la intencion de ir a encender la luz pero en cuanto giro quedo petrificada unos ojos rojos se posaban en su persona, apreto los puños asustada conforme la persona salia de las sombras, Sasuke salio con una sonrisa retorcida.

-¿Ahora eres un raton de biblioteca? - Hinata quiso hablar, pero algo se lo impedia, la misma sensacion de no tener autocontrol la invadia - Desvistete - La ojiluna lo miro con odio pero tambien con miedo sus manos se empezaron a deshacer de su ropa, sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, cerro los ojos mientras sus dedos se movían por su cuenta -¿Que hacias con Naruto?

Hinata le dedico una mirada repulsiva

\- Te lo preguntare una vez mas, ¿Que hacias con Naruto y porque te sonrojaste? - Hinata se encontraba unicamente con sus bragas, completamente sonrojoda y humillada, apunto de quitarselas sasuke alzo la mano- Detente ahi y reponde

\- No hacia nada, no entiendo de que hablas - Contesto de mala gana y mas que nerviosa

Sasuke se acerco a ella completamente furioso, la peliazul retrocedio en un intento de escapar, Sasuke la tomo del menton con rudeza

\- ¿Tengo que educarte? ¿ Es qué no entiendes tu situacion, o solo te gusta hacerme enojar? Eres mia Hyuga - Sasuke relamio sus labios mientras empezaba a manocear su tracero Hinata se removio incomoda y molesta - Para ti soy Uchiha sama, soy tu amo, me tienes que obedecer ciegamente, solo puedes verme a mi, solo me tienes a mi, si se te ocurre posar tus esperanzas y dedicarles miraditas y risas estupidas a otro, te hare pagar - Gruño y la acorralo contra la mesa con su dedo dibujo una linea a lo largo del vientre de Hinata, llegando a su feminidad, comenzo a tocarla por encima de la tela.

\- ¿ Como lograste entrar aqui?

\- Tu no debes hacer preguntas, las mascotas no hablan. - Hinata trato de empujarlo sin exito.

-Sueltame porfavor - Hinata cerro los ojos y aparto la mano de el ojinegro. Sasuke fruncio el ceño, se sentó en una de las sillas y con brusquedad recosto a Hinata en sus rodillas de manera en la que Hinata miraba el suelo - Quiero ver tu cara apunto de llorar- Le susurro contra su cuello- Cuenta- Ordenó, Hinata lo comprendio desde el principio, su corazón se acelero y si respiración se hizo mas fuerte

-No...- Sasuke tapo su boca con una mano la ojiluna cerro los ojos

-Si no cuentas, sera peor -sintio un golpe en su tracero, solto un pequeño grito, apreto sus puños y cerro los ojos soportando el dolor - No te escucho, perra - Sasuke volvio a alzar la mano y planto otra fuerte palmada Hinata volvio a cerrar los puños, le era imposible defenderse en esa pocision, tambien era inutil, Sasuke la tenia tomada fuertemente del cabello.

\- Dos... - Dijo quedamente con voz temblorosa

Sasuke volvio a darle otra, con una sonrisa retorcida en la cara.

\- Tres...- Hinata no podia contener las lagrimas, podia soportar los golpes, pero la sensacion de ser sometida de tal forma sin ser capaz de detenerlo, le heria el orgullo y el alma conforme fueron pasando las palmadas, la piel color porcelana fue enrojeciendo poco a poco, alrdiendo con intecidad para cuando llego a diez el tracero de Hinata habia adquirido un tinte escarlata, com algunos raspones, Sasuke bajo su pantalon y giro a Hinata, el rostro de Hinata estaba humedo por las lagrimas que escaban, con las manos tratando de cubrirlo, el las aparto y la forzo a besarlo, acomodo a la peliazul en la mesa abriendo sus rodillas, bajo sus labios a la entrepierna de Hinata penetrandola con la lengua ella cerro lo ojos tratando de no disfrutarlo, Sasuke recorrio con su lengua su cuerpo hasta llegar al cuello sosteniendo sus piernas con sus brazos, entro en ella, mantenia el sharingan activado, la sensacion de su piel combatiendo con el pudor, lo volvia loco, el cabello se pegaba a sus caras, ella comenzo a soltar leves gemidos que trato de callar mordiendose los labios, se retorcio de placer provocado por un orgasmon completamente en las nuves, y con la adrenalina a tope miro la cara de Sasuke, el la mira cuidadosamente mientras entraba y salia de ella, se miraron a los ojo unos segundo, y el busco sus labios de inmediato

-Hinata- gruño

Sasuke se detuvo y se separo de ella, Hinata penso que habia terminado, no podia estar mas equivocada.

-El libro que buscabas no esta aquí - Dijo ronco Hinata miro la estanteria incredula, Sasuke la giro evitando ver su cara, y volvio a entrar en ella, provocando que Hinata diera un respingo, Sasuke le halo ligeramente del cabello con una mano mientras con la otra la tomaba de la cintura dando embestidas cada vez mas rápidas, Hinata tuvo que cumbrirse con ambas manos que su voz no terminara con el silencio.

Sasuke le beso la espalda y la succiono tan fuerte como pudo, provocando un intenso moretón en ella- Mia - susurraba en el oido de Hinata le dio otro azote antes de correrse, el líquido caliente y los dedos de Sasuke hizo que la ojiluna se viniera otra vez, Sasuke sonrio al sentir a Hinata apretarle una vez más, salio de ella sin reparos Hinata callo sobre el suelo exhausta jadeante ligeramente ruborizada Sasuke subio sus pantalones y la beso de nuevo

-Mia - Susurro, acarisio sus piernas y termino de quitarle las bragas que yacian en uno de sus tobillos y se las guardo en uno de sus bolsillos - No tienes que investigar, todo lo que quieras saber respecto a nuestro secreto, puedes preguntarme, aunque te costará, por supuesto - salio tranquilamente del lugar sin reparos.

-Hinata se levantó y volvio a acomodarse su ropa, le ardia su piel y sentia sus piernas gelatina se limpio el rostro y acomodo en silencio los libros que habia tomado prestados se despidio de la bibliotecaria y regreso la llave con amabilidad, recorrio una vez mas las aldea, la noche ya había caido, ingreso al complejo Hyuga.

-Hinata sama- Dijo Neji con voz calida - Bienvenida

\- estoy en casa- sonrió - voy a mi cuarto

\- si necesita algo no dude en pedirlo por favor

\- Muchas gracias

La ojilina se cambio a un camison de seda su tracero aun ardía miro la foto de su madre con melancolía, siendo conciente de que era observada suspiro y saco un frasco con un ungüento casero.

-Hinata - Susurro una voz que conocia bastante bien, encojio los hombros y giro despacio

\- Si...- Contuvo la respiración - Uchiha sama

El pelinegro se acerco lentamente y Hinata retrocedio por instinto

-Tsk - Bufo y desvío la mirada molesto dejo algo sobre la cama La ojiluna lo miro sorpredida un frasco con una pomada blanquecina, Hinata tubo ganas de arrojarselo en la cara

-Después de lo que me hiciste, bastardo...- Pensó-Dulce y linda, dulce y linda- se repitio mentalmente - Gracias - Susurro tragandose el rencor y la ira,

Sasuke la miro escéptico, el chico con cabello azabache dudaba de la gratitud de Hinata, pero verle sonrojada hacia que se le olvidasen todas las dudas, se acerco a ella y Hinata volvio a dar un paso atras chocando contra su tocador, si corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, Sasuke se dio cuenta, pero aún siguio avanzando hacia ella y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de tocarla se detuvo

-Hinata, ¿me tienes miedo? - Hinata le miro el rostro y se sorprendió ante el gesto de tristeza total en el roztro del morocho.

-No pongas esa expresión cuando haz sido tu el que me obligo a hacer todas esas cosas.- HInata coloco una mano en el rostro de Sasuke, un poco temerosa, y le acaricio con suavidad -¡No olvides lo que te ah hecho, imbesil!- se dijo a si misma -Actua linda y dulce - Sasuke se recargo en la mano de Hinata y luego la tomo con suavidad la beso y la mordio con suavidad.

\- Mia... - mormuro antes de alejarse e irse

Hinata tomo el frasco de la cama y suspiro.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **Eh notado que el tipo de letra (cursivas y subrayados) se transforman en letra normal al subirlos, les pido una disculpa si se confunden (no creo) pero hay pensamientos de Hinata que aparecen como diálogos normales, :v voy a bubuscar la manera de seguír poniendo esos pensamientos de forma en la que se distingan :'v pero esta vez tendran que leerlo asi, jajajaja perdonar**

 **Sobre el drama, vendra pronto muy pronto**


	3. Perdonar :'v

**NO ES UN CAPITULO, PERO POR FAVOR LEELO** **Se que no es escusa, de verdad, odio las faltas que aveces tengo (de ortografía ), pero escribo desde el celular, espero puedan entender eso, eh tenido errores como escribir "np" en lugar de "mp" que es la falta mas grande de todas (a mi parecer) en cuanto tenga computadora volvere a escribír todos los capítulos (ya sin faltas) y talvez, volviendo a corregir la narrativa lo juro, pero no quiero atrasarme con la novela, quiero subir un monton de capítulos para no olvidar las ideas, ya sea con o sin errores. Gracias por llegar hasta aca depues de leer "nuves" en el capitulo anterior ademas de que nose que caraja le pasa a la aplicación de mi celular, que no al guardar el capitulo o subirlo se borran partes de lo que escribi, lo qe provoca una confusión (almenos para mi cuando leo el cap subido) es como** _QUE DEMONIOS. ESO NO IBA ASÍ_ **INTENTE ESCRIBIR EN LA APP EN LUGAR DE EVERNOTE, PEROOOOOOOOOOOO, AVECES ME PASA QUE ESCRIBO UNA ORACION Y CUANDO VEO LA PANTALL YA NO ESTA AHI, CREO QUE ESTOY MALDITA :'V AIUDAAAAAAAA**


	4. Chapter 4

Disfrutenlo porfavor :3

III

La primera vez que la vio, Hinata apenas era una niña de escasos 5 años, aquella niña ojiluna que en un principio creyo ciega, hizo que su corazón latiera con fluidez, pero ella por el, no sentia absolutamente nada, Hinata sólo tenía ojos para Naruto, su enemigo por naturaleza, cuando Sasuke cumplio 14 estaba ansioso por saber quienes serian sus compañeros de equipo, aunque no lo aparentaba, en el fondo deseaba tener la oportunidad de hacerse más cercano a la chica de ojos palidos, sin embargo para su suerte, ella estaba con el chico perro y el bicho raro. Se rindio al darse cuenta de que ambos apenas habian cruzado palabra los siguientes años, y se vio mas afectado al darse cuenta que aun terminada la cuarta guerra, Hinata solo veia al rubio hiperactivo, tras su regreso, Sakura habia dejado de seguirlo para aceptar a Naruto, se dio cuenta, por supuesto, de la tristeza que invadio a Hinata que luego se transformó en ira.

Sasuke, siempre lo supo, Hinata jamás lo miraria como el queria que lo hiciera, el no entendía que era lo que deseaba realmente de ella, ¿abrasarla? ¿Que lo mimara?¿Su amistad? ¿Su amor?.

Eso lo confundia constantemente y lo hacia enojar, entonces queria golpearla, hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que ella le provocaba, despues perdio su virginidad, la puta con quien lo hizo, le gustaba el sexo duro, entonces Sasuke, se dio cuenta de lo exitante que era someter a alguien, quitarle su humanidad, desahogar su odio, verlas estallar de mil maneras, suplicando que parase, pero sin quererlo realmente, sentir el poder de hacer y deshacer a una persona, bucaba en todas las chicas, piel palida y cabello como la noche, tímidas, faciles de seducir, pero ninguna tenia ojos como la luna, completamente inocentes, todas las chicas con las que estuvo, se parecian, y fueron por voluntad propia, pero Hinata, era diferente, a ella no le interesaba estar con el, ni siquiera lo habia considerado, Hinata tampoco le temia, ella simplemnte pasaba por alto su existencia,

Cuando estuvo de regreso en la aldea, sin darse cuenta comenzó a seguirla, se tomo el tiempo de admirar cuidadosamente cada una de sus facciones, y se encontro mas de una vez tocandose mientras la veia dormir, deseaba mas que nada poseerla, porque apesar de que la niña timida y de carácter frágil se habia tranformado, en ese monstruo de curvas hipnoticas, labios mortales y caminar seguro, todavía en su mirada podia encontrarse total inocencia, aun cuando masacraba a sus rivales, o se tocaba perversamente pensando en Naruto, sus ojos estaban llenos de transparencia, tan contrarios a los de el, deseaba monopolizarlos, de forma enfermiza, queria encerrarla en una habitación, nunca dejarla salir de ahi, hacerla suya todo el dia. todos los dias, gobernarla en todos los sentidos. Pero eso, le parecía imposible.

Una vez, recorriendo la biblioteca prohibida de los Uchiha, encontro "Cantos secretos de la vida nocturna" penso que era un libro de poemas, dejado ahi accidentalmente, comenzo a hojearlo, y se dio cuanta que eran las maldiciones que perseguian a su clan, como el odio, como la sed de poder, y el rencor, lo leyo cuidadosamente, descubriendo y entendiendo el porque de muchas cosas que le sucedian, pero entre los capítulos yacia uno que le llamo partícular atención.

El sello de la esclavitud. y el sello controlador

Cuando el clan Uchiha apenas empezaba, Toki Uchiha, la hija de uno de los fundadores del clan, se enamoró de un simple aldeano, ella le admiraba, cuando le declaro su amor y confeso que era una Uchiha, el la acepto, pero tras su primera noche juntos huyó, Toki, quedo destrozada y juro vengarse, pese a sus intentos no pudo encontrar a aquel sujeto, fue entonces cuando decidio pedirle ayuda a su padre, el con ayuda de los Hyuga encontraron al chico que deshonro a su hija, juntos elaboraron un sello, el sello del esclavo, que funcionaba de manera semejante al pájaro enjaulado, el aldeano quedo atrapado con aquel sello, pero Toki también fue sellada, el sello controlador que le,permitió hacer con el muchacho lo que ella quisiese.

En realidad se sabe muy poco acerca de los origenes de ambos sellos, uno, no puede existir sin el otro, son uno solo, dividido, antes se pensaba que el sello aparecia en almas gemelas, sin embargo, la verdad es que para que este aparezca, un Uchiha debe elegir a alguien, y desvirgarlo, entonces esta persona quedara unida completamente a el o ella, sin embargo para lograr este sello no puede haber amor, o almenos, no un amor correspondido.

El sello puede transformar en el sello compromiso (pag 127) , cuando amabas partes se enamoren completamente, ellos tienen que comprender, admitir y entender sus sentimientos de manera mutua de otra manera el sello permanecerá igual, de forma permanente.

El sello del esclavo no puede eliminarse, pero se pueden anular sus efectos si el controlador lo desea,o si este muere.

Si se trata de un Hyuga de la primera familia, pueden erradicarlos en situaciones extremas, sin embargo no de manera permanente.

El controlador, puede hacer controlar a la otra parte usando su chacra, puede ocuparlo como defensa, ya que al unirse por este lazo, comparten sus tecnicas.

Si se ah estado por demasiado tiempo con este sello el controlador puede escuchar, aveces, los pensamientos del esclavo.

El chacra de ambos se une y se divide entre dos, ya sea aumentando o disminuyendo el chacra del controlador.

El controlador y el esclavo están obligados a casarse.

Tras leer esto chasqueo la lengua y salio dejando el libro en el mismo lugar de donde lo habia encontrado y fue en busca de la ojiluna, no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarla, tras una explosión ella salió de la torre del Hokage furiosa. y corrió a su "escondite" que el conocía perfectamente.

Sasuke se escondio entre los arboles para observarla mejor, ella se quito la ropa que le estorbaba, exitando al morocho que activo inconscientementesu sharingan imaginando mil maneras de someterla, al darse cuenta que fue descubierto, se dirigió a ella sin arrepentimiento o sorpresa, el entendia que era una ninja fasinante, y destacaba en el arte del espionaje o rastreo, era evidente que tarde o temprano seria descubierto.

Sin embargo enterarse de que Hinata habia sido consiente de su presencia por mas tiempo de lo que el creia, lo llevó a pensar que el tendria una oportunidad con la palida muchacha, sin pensarlo y aprovechando el descaro de Hinata la hizo suya. igual lo habria hecho por las malas, pero que Hinata se entregase por voluntad propia le hacia sentirse feliz, como cuando era niño, antes de que su vida se despedazara.

El sabía que Hinata ni por asomo sentia algo importante por el, el significo un desahogo para su ira, ella lo estaba utilizando, el entendía, pero eso le bastaba, de forma natural el se habria confesado y ella lo habría rechazado tan gentilmente que no la habria podido odiar o siquiera sentir rencor, sin embargo Sasuke no era normal, el estaba manchado, y su apellido solo empeoraba la situación, la hizo suya siendo conciente de las consecuencias, peor que eso, alegrandose por ellas, ahora le pertecia, y no habria nada que ella pudiese hacer para alejarlo.

Tardo en darse cuenta de que apesar de poder manejar su cuerpo a voluntad, no podría manipular sus sentimientos, ahora Hinata le temia, odiaba eso, pero odiaba aun mas sentirse exitado por eso, por un lado, el queria que ella lo amara, que lo mimara, y que el pudiese tratarla con delicadeza, ser tonto y manso, pero por otro lado, quería someterla a sus instintos mas basicos, verla temblar de miedo, ver su rostro cubierto de lagrimas, rogando que se detuviera mientras se convulsionaba debido a un orgasmo.

Tras esa visita en la biblioteca se arrepintió de haber lastimado de esa manera a Hinata, pero era incapaz de controlarse, de controlar sus celos, y las ganas de dejarle claro que ella, solo tenia permitido verlo a el, el sabía que Hinata le odiaba, eso estaba bien, después de todo el era un monstruo, pero verle palidecer ante su precencia, le hería y lo hacia sentir peor que basura.

Durante la noche no podia dormir, las pesadillas gobernaban su mente si bajaba la guardia, medito entonces, debia darle espacio a Hinata, para que comprendiera su situación, dejar de presionarla, sin embargo pensar en sus piernas palidas y torneadas lo ponía duro, solo podía queria poseerla

Salio del complejo debido a un mensaje urgente de su antiguo maestro, una misión estupida, de un mocoso estupido, en el momento adecuado.

-Sasuke, cuanto tiempo, habia empezado a extrañarte...-

-Tsk

\- Tan desesperado como siempre - El hokage lo miro serio

-Crei que era urgente

-Lo es. lo es - Kakashi suspiro - El hijo menor del señor feudal( - Que es un cerdo clasista -Pensó Sasuke- fue secuestrado por un grupo se rebeldes, al parecer estos son peligrosos, su misión es ir, rescatar al chico, y recolectar la mayor información posible.

\- Buenos dias Kakashi sama - Saludo fria - ¿Que sucede?

\- Lo que faltaba - refunfuño el morocho al verla entrar.

Las otras dos personas fingieron no escucharlo, aunque por unos segundos Hinata lo miro con rabia.

\- El hijo de tres años del señor feudal fue secuestrado, Hinata estas acargo de la misión.

\- ¿Eso significa que ah desistido respecto al otro tema?

\- Ya, Hinata espero que puedas perdonarme por favor, dejaste clara tu posición- Hinata sonrio victoriosa- ten los detalles de la misión, partiras con sasuke mañana en la mañana, Hinata, no permitas que Sasuke se exeda por favor -

Hace un par de dias Sasuke habria matado por tener una misión con la peliazul pero justo ahora no podia estar mas incómodo

-Quiero que descubran todo lo que puedan sobre la organización, se hacen llamar, "Nokita" eviten confrontaciones de preferencia...

\- Me niego a ir- Dijo el morocho con voz seria

-¿Puedo saber la razón?

-Me reuso a hacer de niñera

\- Kakashi sensei yo...

-En otras circunstancias, se lo pediria a Kiba o Shino pero..

-No necesito un chaperon

-No es un chaperon, veran...

-Mejor manda a Naruto, tsk

-Escuchen...

\- No es necesario, estoy segura que podre hacerlo sola.

-Los detalles...

\- Yo también podria ir solo

-Chicos...

-Crei que no querías ser niñera

Sasuke la miro furioso y ella permaneció con mirada retadora.

\- ¡Escuchen!, Los puse juntos, no porque desconfíe en sus capacidades, Hinata, se que podrías arreglartelas para traer al chico a salvo, y seguro también podrias darles una paliza a los integrantes de Nokita, Sasuke, se perfectamente que odias a los niños, y que todo es una maldita molestia para ti, pero esto se trata del bien de la aldea, Hinata apesar de que eres de las mejores en cuestion de rastrear y recolectar información, pero no podrias hacer ambas con un niño de tres años a tus espenzas. Sasuke, necesito que se intimiden lo suficiente para alejarse, pero sin que los provoquen a hacer algo estupido, acabamos de salir de una guerra, no necesito un asalto en la aldea ahora ¿.Entendieron?, - ambos asintieron - Parten mañana por la mañana, Sasuke puedes irte.

-tsk- El morocho dio media vuelta y en un movimiento sigiloso toco los muslos de Hinata con erotismo.provocando en la peliazul un intenso sonrojo, satisfecho con el resultadao, salio con una sonrisa disimulada.

Tras llegar a su hogar, y preparar su equipo para el dia siguiente, se preparó un coctel a base de whisky, se sentó en el sofa, tocaron el timbre, y su piel se erizo

Hinta espereba nerviosa tras la puerta, pensaba ir a su casa directamente y prepararse psicologicamente para aparentar frente a Sasuke, pero Kakashi le habia pedido que fuera con el morocho a hablar sobre la mision, Sasuke abrio la puerta y se planto frente a ella con una sonrisa ladina, le atravesaba sus ropas con la mirada intimidandole,Sasuke le hizo una señal para que entrase y obedecio sin decir palabra.

\- Sas... - trago saliva al ver la mirada inquisidora del morocho - Uchiha sama, la misión...- Sasuke se volvio a sentar y se bajo la braqueta en completo silencio, y saco su miembro mientras le desnudaba con la mirada, -Es importante que sepas los detalles sobre ella - Sasuke arqueo una ceja, Hinata se golpeo mentalmente queria ser la de antes, causarle ternura, pero le llenaba de rabia y algo mas estar frente a el, indefenza , la miro de arriba abajo y comenzó a acarisiarse lentamente sin apartar la vista de ella, el sonrojo volvio a llenar la cara de la ojiluna, cubriendole hasta las orejas - por favor... - Hinata aparto la vista de el, intentando ignorar aquella escena.

\- Hinata - Dijo Sasuke en un gruñido - Mirame - Pidio, casi suplicante

Ella se sorprendio, su voz parecia dolida ¿Pero esque alguien como el podia ser herido? hablando emocionalmente

\- Mirame - Ordenó

Hinata giro la vista hacia el, topandose con unos ojos rojos brillantes, pudo ver atravez de ellos, y le surgieron ganas de abrazarle, pues en ellos avisto melancolia, tristeza, incluso frustración, pero le detuvo el miedo se quedo petrificada ante el, apenas parpadeando.

\- Ven - Hinata se movio, llendo lentamente hacia el, como si estuviese hipnotizada, se sento a un lado sin apartar la vista de el, Sasuke tomo su mano con suavidad e hizo que ella lo tocara liberalmente, pasando las manos por su miembro. Sus miradas no rompian el contacto, Sasuke roso con suavidad los labios de la ojiluna, paso su mano por el cabello de Hinata con un poco de fuerza, ella lo miro ligeramente molesta, Sasuke sonrio con victoria y la sumergió en un humedo beso colo una mano bajo la playera de la ojiluna comenzó a masajear sus pechos, Hinata gemia bajo los labios de Sasuke, mientras lo acariciaba suavemente, intentando no parecer tan inexperta, Sasuke solto una leve carcajada al sentir su nerviosismo, interrumpiendo el beso para atacar el cuello de Hinata, la recostó sobre el sofa, siendo mas delicado que las veces anteriores y la observo detenidamente.

Sasuke pensó que si talvez, era mas dulce y mas lento, ella aceptaría todo de el finalmente.

Bajón sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de Hinata hasta llegar a sus caderas, mientras tanto ella se veia altamente confundida, ignoraba la razón del extraño comportamiento del moreno, tocandola con tal delicadeza, como si pudiese romperse, sasuke la despojo de sus ropas, besando y subsionando sus pechos, se deshizo de sus pantalones, y Hinata dio un brinco cuando sintió sus pieles rosarce, Sasuke detubo sus besos, al sentirla temblar bajo el.

\- Me dentre si me lo pides correctamente Hime- susurro roncamente, y a Hinata le recorrio un escalofrío, apenas habia intentado algo, ni siquiera había tenidooportunidad de causarle ternura, y sasuke estaba cediendo demasiado, siendo incluso dulce, no pudo evitar desconfiar de el, Hinata solo atino a negar con la cabeza, mientras miles de pensamientos se aglommeraron en la cabeza, Sasuke abrio camino entre sus piernas y entro en ella procurando la comodidad de la ojiluna.

Hinata no pudo soportar la lenta tortura que le brinda a el ojinegro, levanto las caderas y rodeo con las piernas a Sasuke, soltando gemidos y ronroneos, aun cuando sabia que Sasuke se estaba conteniendo, repugnaba la situación actual, comprtandose como si fuesen dos enamorados perdiendo la virginad, y ella dejandose llevar como si realmente lo quisiera, por otro lado sentir la ternura y la calides que le brindaba el moreno le provocaba a su cuerpo todas la sensacion de abrazarlo hasta que se acabara la tierra, Sasuke comenzo a ir mas rápido, besando sus pechos, acariciando sus muslos, Hinata perdio el control de su mente, y dejo de escuchar a su conciencia, víctima de sus mas carnales impulsos lo empujo y fuera de ella con una violencia un tanto brutal, dejandolo sentando en el suelo, confundido, desnudo e indefenso , Hinata poseia el byakugan activado, se sento sobre el moviendose con sensualidad, entrando y saliendo moviendo solo sus caderas, soltando un gruñido Sasuke la tomo de la cintura, y se aferro a ella, Hinata lo miro desde arriba y le planto un beso cuando se sintio proxima al climax, Sasuke llego llenandomsu interior sin pensarlo, el liquido caliente le lleno, Hinata dio un gritillo, y todo se volvio blanco.


End file.
